


Непредвиденные обстоятельства

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Glee, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Было написано в 2011-м в подарок для Рэбушко.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Непредвиденные обстоятельства

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано в 2011-м в подарок для Рэбушко.

Благополучно приземлившись, агент Пи отстегнул парашют с собственным логотипом, аккуратно скатал его, сунул в шляпу и уже хотел было отрапортовать об успешном выполнении задания. Но не успел.  
\- Какой миленький! - воскликнула светловолосая девчушка чуть старше Кэндес, появшись перед ним так внезапно, словно материализовалась прямо из воздуха. Он даже не успел спрятать шляпу и прикинуться обычным утконосом. "Всё пропало", успел обречённо подумать агент.  
\- Ты ещё и дрессированный, да?  
А может, и не пропало.  
\- _Дррр_ , - ответил Перри и помахал передними лапами, как цирковая собачка.  
\- Прелесть! Правда, лорд Таббингтон? Вот ты так не умеешь!  
Только сейчас Перри заметил, что чуть поодаль обретается меланхоличного вида упитанный кот. Что-то в его взгляде показалось ему знакомым.  
Кот громко фыркнул, в полной мере выразив своё мнение относительно подобных трюков, и направился к ближайшим кустам.  
\- Как невежливо, лорд Таббингтон! - вздохнула девушка и подхватила Перри на руки. - А почему ты гуляешь здесь один? Ты потерялся?  
\- _Дрррр_.  
\- Бедняжка. Ничего, мы тебе поможем. Кстати, я Бриттани, это лорд Таббингтон, а тебя как зовут?  
\- _Дррр_.  
\- Странное имя для утконоса. Давай я лучше буду звать тебя... Перри?  
Перри так удивился, что забыл поворчать в ответ.  
\- Вот и славно. Пойдём, Перри, поищем твой дом.  
Встав на ноги, она растерянно оглянулась.  
\- Лорд Таббингтон? Эй, где ты?  
Бриттани растерянно почесала за ухом сначала себя, потом Перри.  
\- Только давай сперва найдём лорда Таббингтона.  
Утконос обречённо вздохнул. Про себя. И подумал, что зря отказался от кексов, которые ему предлагал Дуфеншмирц.

 

_В это же время, приблизительно в тридцати метрах под землёй._

\- Агент Ти, полагаю, вы в курсе, зачем вас вызвали.  
Агент Ти согласно кивнул, помахивая серым хвостом, и притушил сигару.


End file.
